familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Peder Andreas Hansen of Log (1790-1849)/Descendants
*Peder Andreas Hansen of Log (1790-1849) **Pernille Helene Pedersdatter (1812) who died as an infant **Hans Pedersen (1814-1896) of Log) who married Anne Marie Berntsdatter (1827-1884) ***Peder Martin Hansen (1853-?) ***Bernt Andreas Hansen (1855-1915) who married Anne Elisabeth Kristensdatter (1860-1942) of Egilstad ****Marie Heline Baerentsdatter (1897-?) who married Anton Ludvig Torvaldsen ****Bernhart Andreas Baerentssen (1899-1950) Baerentssen line in Norway ***Anne Martine Hansen I (1858) who died as an infant ***Hans Elias Hansen (1860-?) who married a Trøyborg ***Anne Martine Hansen II (1863-?) ***Hans Emanuel Hansen (1866-?) **Anna Pedersdatter (1816-1831) **Olene Andrea Pedersdatter (1819-1912) who married Villum Larsen (1816-1896) and had one of their children emigrate to the United States Villumsen and Williamson line in Norway and USA ***Gine Martene Villumsdatter (1845-1903) who married Ole Mathias Tønnessen (1843-1929) in 1865 and moved to Skranefjell farm, in Fede by 1900 and had one of their children emigrate ****Tobias Severin Olsen (1874-1942) *****Thorvald Johan Olsen (1903-1992) Olsen line in Washington ***Lars Peder Villumsen (1849-1914) aka Peder Villumsen who married Anne Severine Andreasdotter (1855-1898) in 1871 and after her death he married Oline Andreasdotter (1877-?) in 1903 ***Jakob Elias Willumsen (1853-1928) who married Anna Elisabeth Olesdatter (1855-1909) in 1878 and emigrated to the United States and after her death he returned to Norway and married Freddrikke Abrahamsdatter (1894-1985) of Haugeland ****Willhelmina Olesdatter (1879-1936) who married Bernhard Gjelhaug ****Ole Martin Williamson (1881-1948) who married Doris E. Wilkens (1901-1980) ****Jerthine Amalia Williamson (1884-1897) who was born on July 1, 1884 in Dalen, Feda, Vest Agder; and died on July 25, 1897 in Ulland, Feda, Vest Agder ****Helen Marie Williamson (1888-1975) aka Maria Williamson, who was born in June of 1888, who married Edgar Pardon (1881-1973) ****Christian Arthur Williamson (1889-1939) aka "Alfred Williamson" in the 1900 US Census, who was born in November of 1889 ****Jacob Elias Williamson II (1892-1974) who was born in February of 1882, and he married Tilda Olson (1895-1978) ****Emil Andreas Williamson (1896-1964) who was born in July of 1896, and he married Martha Wilkens (1902-1989) ****Jenny Christine Williamson (1899-1956) who was born in October of 1899 and she traveled back to Norway and married Ole Johnson (1871-1961), and may have returned to the US around 1914 ***Kristiane M. Villumsdatter (1860-1883) ***Villumine A. Villumsdatter (1863-after1900) **Ole Mattias Pedersen (1822-1914) a baker who married Thea Johanne Torstensdatter (1825-1864) and had three of his children emigrate to the United States ***Peder Matias Olsen (1851-?) aka Peter Matthew Olsen ***Sophia Marie Olsdatter (1852-?) who stayed in Norway and wrote Salmine in the United States ***Teodor Johan Olsen (1852-?) aka Theodore Johan Olsen ***Josette Teresia Olsdatter (1855-?) aka Joletta Theresa Olsdatter ***Otto Olson (1858-1921) who emigrated to Chicago in Illinois and married Hannah E. Hansen (1864-1936) Olson line in Chicago ***Lena Elaine Olson (1860-1938) who was born under the name Hannah Lina Olsdatter, and emigrated to Chicago in Illinois and married Andrew Havig Jensen (1861-1930) Jensen line in Chicago ***Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914) who married John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) and emigrated to Manhattan in New York City and then moved to Jersey City, New Jersey and then moved to the Isle of Pines in Cuba and then died while visiting her family in Farsund in Norway Winblad, Freudenberg, Borland, and Van Deusen line ***Adolph Martin Ludvig Olsen (1864) who died in childbirth when his mother died **Helene Elisabeth Pedersdatter (1825-?) **Peder Pedersen (1829-c1830) who died as an infant **Peder Andreas Pedersen (1831-?) who worked as a breadseller and married Serine Larsen (1840-1905) aka Severina Larsdatter, and had one of their children emigrate to the United States ***Peder Elias Pedersen (1863-before1868) ***Lars Pedersen (1865) who was baptized on October 01, 1865 ***Lars Emanuel Pedersen (1869-?) who was baptized on July 18, 1869 ***Mathilde Sophie Amalia Pedersen (1872-1949) aka Sophie Pedersen, who was baptized on Christmas Eve, December 24, 1872 and married Hans Andreas Carlsen Schultz (1867-1896), and after his death married Martin Andreassen (1865-c1935) and emigrated with him to the United States with her daughters, Klara Helene Shultz (1895-1973), and Sigrid Marie Andreassen (1905-1940) ****Klara Helene Shultz (1895-1973) who married Edward A. Thompson I (1895-1935) Living Thompson line not located yet ****Sigrid Marie Andreassen (1905-1940) who married Ralph Christian Andreas Tandberg (1901-1995) Tandberg line ***Peder Severin Pedersen (1876-?) who was baptized on March 05, 1876 ***Anton Martin Teodore Pedersen (1879-?) who was baptized on November 23, 1879 ***Inga Karoline Eldora Pedersen (1882-1927) who was baptized on November 05, 1882, and emigrated to New York in the United States, and married Emil August Schneider (1884-1955) Schneider line **Hans Elias Pedersen (1837-?) Category:Descendants pages